Abstract: This cost center is for the storage of all specimens collected on the Selenium and Vitamin E Cancer Prevention Trial (SELECT) study (>35,000 men) and the WBC specimens collected on the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT). The Selenium and Vitamin E Cancer Prevention Trial (SELECT) Biorepository is a collection of blood, toenails, white cells, and plasma from the SELECT clinical trial involving over 35,000 men. The costs are for storage, maintenance and the extraction of DNA, and the accessioning of specimens for use by different investigators. The ongoing activities include processing blood on 2500 men seen on transition visits, storage of all the bloods since the study initiation in 2000, weekly generation of BSI files, ongoing communication with SELECT Statistical Center personnel, shipping samples for the adherence sub-study, DNA extraction for roughly 400 specimens.